Hazel Eyes
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: She thought that he had loved her but she soon found she was mistaken...a drabble about one girl who wanted to believe in love....


**A/N **_This is a drabble that I didn't get to put in the challenge and its kinda similar to the last Brenda/Fender one that I wrote...I apologize for making Corny the bad guy..I really do love the guy...also Im not sure what color Brenda's eyes are but for this story lets make them hazel...I hope that you enjoy!_

_I do not own the characters or the songs mentioned in this story_

* * *

"Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson

She thought that he loved her. During the show he would find a way to touch her arm or smile at her. She had dated other guys. She even dated the same guy numerous times like Fender. But he was different. He was older and charming. He'd call her into his office before or after the show and they'd make out but never go all the way. He would drive her home when they'd go to dinner with the others from the show. Occasionally he would invite her to dinner on Thursdays and Fridays at his house. He was a fantastic cook and they'd eat by candlelight. He had actually listened to her when she told him about how her mom was being to noisy about her dates or how even though she dated a lot she was actually looking for the one perfect guy. He had told her that he understood her and that he was looking for the perfect girl.

One Friday she was over at his house. He had cooked a scrumptious lasagna dinner. After eating they retreated to his living room where he put on "Earth Angel". He took her right hand in his left and circled his right around her waist. She laid her left hand on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth to the music. During the song he dipped her and brought her up for a kiss. The kiss turned passionate and soon they had stopped dancing. They started moving towards the stairs. She held onto the back of his neck keeping his face close to her as he held bunches of her blue dress in his palms. They continued kissing as they made their way upstairs and into his bedroom. She had looked into his eyes and seen desire reflected back at her.

The next morning she was glad she saved herself for someone she cared about. He was sweet to her and made her breakfast in bed. She had to leave soon after so she could sneak back into her house for it was still early and her parents usually slept in on the weekends. She grabbed her dress and quickly put it on and after getting dressed himself, he had driven her home. He had parked a block down from her house so that she could walk there and climb in her bedroom window without her parents hearing his car engine. They kept making out in his office and had even slept together a few more times after that Friday.

A couple months later she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. At first she was scared. When she told him he was furious saying that he thought that they had taken precautions so something like this would never happen. She had run out of his office. She let the tears flow in the bathroom after she had made sure no one else was in there. She heard a knock on the door.

"Are you alright in there" Tammy asked.

"I'm fine thanks" she replied.

Tammy left. She came back with Shelley.

"Are you sure you're ok Brenda" Shelley asked.

"Yes, I just need to be alone at the moment" she answered.

"Alright" Shelley said. She looked at Tammy who shrugged and they left.

The next week he had called her into his office before the show. She thought that they would apologize and everything would be as it had been. Instead he told her that he thought that she should take a leave of absence from the show. She reluctantly agreed.

A few weeks after that Tracy Turnblad had taken her spot and she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle for the duration of the pregnancy. Tammy, Shelley, Fender and some of the other council members visited her on the weekends. She hoped that he would call or visit but he never did. She felt discouraged but kept hoping that he would show some kind of support since she was carrying his child. After a while she had stopped hoping. She focused on staying healthy and her friends and family who were there for her. One Sunday Fender, Tammy and Shelley were visiting.

"Corny's a jerk. He should have never left you like this" Tammy said.

"Bet he's moved onto another poor soul" Shelley added.

"Girls" Fender said looking at them and motioning to Brenda who looked downtrodden.

"Oh sorry, Brenda. I didn't mean it that way" Shelley said.

"It's ok guys. I've gotten so I can watch the show again. For a while I couldn't see his face even on television" she told them.

"I've cried so long that I'm all cried out. My heart has started to mend and I know now that I can move on" she added.

"Are you sure you can do that" Fender asked looking at her concerned.

"Positive" she answered.

"He'll never see a tear behind these hazel eyes" she added.

Lyrics that inspired me:

Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me

I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Chorus:

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything, opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright, for once in my life

Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Chorus:

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me, then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you, it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside anymore

Anymore


End file.
